


Modern Chaos

by calibriluu



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/pseuds/calibriluu
Summary: A modern!au where the raging lesbians are roommates, comfortably/secretly (not really) dating their respective loves.And Helene needs to stop cockblocking.





	Modern Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> someone needs to save poor Mary's soul. 
> 
> (daily reminder that I poorly edit these things, feel free to point out mistakes)

An awkward silence filled the room, the four women staring at each other with apprehension and embarrassment. 

Mary was clutching Sonya from behind on Sonya’s bed, with fresh bite marks on her neck. 

On the other hand, Marya had fallen out of Helene’s grip, face flushing red from being seen kissing Helene Kuragin. Even worse, from her own roommate who they had rudely intruded.

”Well well well, who would have ever thought Sonya the good would have a fling with another, nonetheless our resident saint.”

Marya sputtered, unable to figure out how exactly Helene was so calm during this, or how many times she’s been in such a situation in order to be so chill about it.

”I-It’s not a fling! I swear! I really do-“ she cut herself off, realizing what she just said. Mary was still holding her chest, a very warm tingle where she was touching.

”I, well, why are you in _my_ room? Can’t you go make out somewhere else?!” Marya flinched in surprise.

”Sonyushka, aren’t you surprised at this at all?”

”Considering how off you’ve been around Helene, anyone with half a brain could tell. Well except Natasha, she’s, uh, caught up with her own things,” Sonya admitted, now properly sitting on the edge of her bed while Mary fiddled with her skirt.

”We really need to stop drinking in the mornings, ahem _Helene_.” Sonya looked mortified and exasperated at the same time, inwardly facepalming.

The two started to debate back and forth, acting like teenagers even though they were a few years older than Sonya and Mary.

”Marya, Helene, please shut up.” Their attention quickly shifted towards a reddening face, who looked as if she regretted even uttering a word.

”Sonya’s done you some good. I’ve never heard you say shut up, nonetheless to two people.” Helene grinned at Mary, but was smacked in the head by Marya who muttered that she was being a little insensitive.

”B-but I haven’t even, even been with her that long.” Mary scratched the back of her head, hair becoming messier by the minute.

”Well I should give you tips then! First things first, cook her breakfast after evening sex and maybe add some wine-" Marya dragged Helene back into the living room before Mary could blush even more.

"Come now Elena, let's not, um, interrupt them."

"But-"

Once their voices moved toward the kitchen ( and questioned what to eat tonight, in which Helene responded with 'Marya' ), Sonya scooted closer towards Mary.

"If Marya and Helene didn't walk in, you would've, we would've had sex, didn't we," Mary said quietly. The comment made Sonya turn her head in the opposite direction, burying her face in her hands at the thought of, well, doing _that_ with the person she adored. It held a very high appeal to her, which made her face turn as red as her hair.

"I-I suppose..." They lapsed into an uncomfortable quiet.

A loud growl broke the silence, with both of them jumping a little. Realizing what just happened, Mary started snorting and Sonya giggled to herself. The latter laid her head onto the other's, Mary blinking in surprise at the sudden contact.

"Sonya, what were you about to say earlier?" She combed her hand through Sonya's hair absentmindedly.

"I wanted to say that, that I, er, love you."

"Oh."

"But, but the thing was that I've never really been the type for love and all, and everyone else just seems to be finding another romance so easily. And then when they're crushed by it, I always have to comfort them. Not that I hate it, just, ugh," Sonya Rostova trailed off, sounding sad and wistful.

Sonya continued on about how she was constantly met with barriers, such as only liking women. As a young child, she had trouble understanding why her cousins and friends saw something in men. And the fact that she was a busy person didn't spare her much time for love.

She was always more focused on her studies and arts rather than a stable social life. From a young age, Sonya learned that she could adapt to different instruments easily and had a very charming voice. Spent much of her time in her room practicing while teenagers went out with their friends in the park or coffee shop, Sonya breathed out last.

As she watched Sonya spill out very personal details and thought about her own. _At least she had Natasha, oh I wish I could have been a great a person as her_ , Mary thought.

“...and then, as cheesy as it sounds, you kinda’ve brightened my world.” Mary started to laugh, covering her mouth as Sonya stared at her strangely. She’d never acted like this around anyone else.

”No! No, I’m not laughing at you, sorry. Just that, I thought it was silly that you had that same kind of affect on me,” Mary said shyly.

Sonya’s heart skipped a few beats, failing to hide a grin. She nosed at Mary’s dress, inhaling in the scent of incense and tea. 

Her hands wandered towards her torso, gently tickling Mary's stomach. If she weren't already red enough, she sure was now and giggled a little, falling back into Sonya's covers.

"Sonya, I -ah!- I'm v-very ticklish!" she managed to snort out before succumbing to the tickling.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Sonya straddled her hips and ran her fingers over her sides while Mary struggled underneath her. She let out a squeak when Sonya slipped under her shirt, the touches becoming slower and Mary felt her the warm hands gently caress her stomach.

Groaning as her fingertips reached her chest, Mary's hands curled around the blankets. Sonya bent down to kiss her forehead and rested there as she continued to lightly rub her abdomen. 

"Sonya..."

"Hmm?"

"Please, _why_ are you _holding back_ ," Mary moaned into her ear, and Sonya took her hands from under the shirt and proceeded to desperately pull down Mary's skirt. 

Right as Sonya tossed the garment off the mattress, a wolf whistle sounded from the hallway. They froze, almost too afraid to look at who it was and regretting that they left the door ajar.

Helene was doing her best to remain subtle, but obviously failed. She was beaming at the two, nearly wanting to see what happened before she had to go tell Marya to not enter Sonya's room.

Sonya whipped her head around, a little more than annoyed that someone had cockblocked them again.

"Helene??? Get out!" she screeched, rolling off of Mary.

"Hmm, why should I? I heard some very sappy things, what a sweet couple you are! You'll do very well with each other. Also, I just wanted to see if you were brave enough to top, Sonya. Never thought you could do it."

"Can we please not mention, well, _that_?"

"Wait, Sonya what happened?" Mary asked, lifting her head to catch a sight of Helene and immediately lamented seeing her smug expression.

"Absolutely not-"

"Well, it was one of dear Sonya's first parties in college, and I was apparently her and Marya's ride back to the dorms. Keep in mind I'm not dating Marya yet so..." Helene's voice trailed off as Sonya leaped off her bed like an angry cat and the former sprinted out of sight as Sonya chased her back into the living room.

Mary heard Marya's yelp as Helene tried to hide behind the counter. 

"For goodness sakes! Can you stop ruining my nearly nonexistent love life?!"

"And then we had drunk sex! Honestly, she is the most bottom person-" Sonya shrieked from the kitchen, and then the sounds of a door slamming open echoed in the apartment.

Mary Bolkonsky was left, in her underwear, more confused about love than ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated! Also, comments bless my soul. Even if it's about how much you hate me. hmu on tumblr @thesselsewhere
> 
> Note: I should be updating my other fic this weekend, stay tuned


End file.
